Solid-state memory devices have become quite popular due to several advantages over typical active memory devices. First and foremost, the solid-state memory device comprises no moving parts, so it consumes less power and provides robust reliability. Moreover, solid-state memory devices are resistant to mechanical stress, such as impacts and vibration.
One type of memory used for solid-state memory devices is the flash memory device. The flash memory device may be based upon NAND or NOR logic gates, for example. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0080236 to Nakamura discloses a memory device. The memory device comprises a plurality of memory cells, and bit lines coupled to each memory cell. The memory device provides a supply voltage to each of the memory cells via the bit lines. Even though solid-state memory devices use less power than typical approaches, there is a desire to reduce the power consumption of solid-state memory devices.